In this research I am examining mechanisms whereby the assymetrical shape of the anteroposterior axis of the developing limb is determined. This involves looking at the distribution and biochemical nature of a growth promoting substance in the developing limb bud of the chick embryo. In addition the distribution of this factor in the mouse limb will be examined in both normal lines and mutant lines with congenital limb defects.